warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Knights of the Throne
The Knights of the Throne are a loyalist Codex-divergent Successor Chapter of Primaris Marines created from the gene-seed of the Imperial Fists by Belisarius Cawl during the 27th Founding, the Ultima Founding. They were originally counted among the Unnumbered Sons, a secret army unveiled by Roboute Guilliman upon his return. As the Indomitus Crusade liberated planet after planet, contingents of the Unnumbered Sons were formed into Chapters, and placed at locations of value to the Imperium. Such was the case with the Knights of the Throne, formed to protect the Feudal World of Logris, a crossroads valued for the stable nature of the Warp in it's vicinity. Chosen from the most zealous of the Imperial Fist line, the defenders of Logris are staunch believers in the divinity of the Emperor. Almost destroyed in the Fall of Camlann, the remaining doomed Astartes ventured forth from the world in a Crusade to protect those faithful of the Emperor in need. Chapter History History Chapter Home World Logris, an Imperial Feudal World host to the remains of Saint Medraut, an early Saint of the Adeptus Ministorum. Though the population is fervently pious, the obscurity of Saint Medraut to the Imperium at large resulted in it never being converted into a Shrine World. As a result, the cathedrals and chapels on the surface are marvellously varied, reflecting the myriad styles that have developed on the world. The miraculous defence of Logris, however, drew the Ministorum's attention to the world. Decided as they were to depart, the remaining Knights willingly gave the world over to the Ecclesiarchy, after extracting binding promises that it would be protected. A temperate world of rolling planes and soft coastlines, it can be considered a Paradise World. It's mountains hold small deposits of rare minerals, valued greatly by the Forge Worlds of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Though the inhabitants might have once learnt how to use them, the secrets of the materials have been long lost. The Recruitment Process Formerly, the Knights of the Throne recruited from the pious and hardy people of Logris. Long centuries of toil in the mines and quiet faith make the people strong and disciplined, properties enhanced by training and indoctrination after joining the Chapter. The people of Logris consider it an honour to be selected for the trials, and willingly volunteer The Knights of the Throne have not recruited since the events of the Fall of Camlann destroyed all but eleven Brothers of the Chapter. Though an amount of their progenoids where salvaged by their parent Chapter, the Imperial Fists, and are being used to slowly create new Brothers for the Chapter, they are still in the early stages. Notable Campaigns, Wars and Conflicts The Fall of Camlann Chapter Organisation Special Ranks Following the destruction of the Chapter's Fortress-Monastery, the remaining few Brothers of the Knights of the Throne reorganised themselves into a free force of equals. Captain Coenred became the Lord of the Chapter, Chaplain Ainwém became the Master of Sanctity, and the remaining Brothers, independent of rank or company, all became Knights. Chapter Serfs The serfs of the Knights of the Throne are all of Logris stock, living aboard and maintaining the Lady of Logris' many systems. They see the Knights as symbols of hope and valour, sharing the Knight's unwavering faith in the Emperor, and taking the Battle-Barge into any adversity with valour beyond that of normal imperial citizens. Their positions are hereditary and, over the years, they're number has increased enough for there to exist redundancy and a number of serfs purely dedicated to worship as a monastic order. These serfs are trusted with the Reclusiam as well as with the Archives of the Knight's battles and forays through the Warp. Every knight has a number of personal serfs who act as equerries for him, maintaining his armour and his weaponry, as well as seeing to his needs. Combat Doctrine The Knights of the Throne take the field together, an elite force of frighteningly skilled warriors. Bearing no weapons save for the ones they held during their last, doomed defence of the Shrine of Saint Medraut, they charge their enemy from the front, relying on the Emperor's Divine Protection until they close with the enemy commanders. In single combat, each Knight is a terror, a whirlwind of blades and pious fury, able to match legendary warriors and fell warp beasts. Each Knight fights in his own fashion, never backing down, demonstrating the storied legacy of stubbornness of their forebears. Many times, as a Knight seemed likely to fall, they have risen up once more and held their ground, the fire inside burning bright as they chant praises to the Emperor. When the Knights of the Throne charge into battle along with other Imperial forces, these cannot help but be infected by the reckless bravery and grim determination of the Knights, even as they feel pity for the doomed Astartes. Chapter Gene-Seed Notable Figures Lord Coenred: '''Lord of the Knights of the Throne, Coenred was an Honour Guard for Chapter Master Etrur, and a respected veteran in the Chapter. One of the most experienced warriors, he is one of the Unnumbered Sons created in M31 and held in reserve until the return of Roboute Guilliman. He is a contemplative man, an possesses a quiet, burning faith in the Emperor. A caring and charismatic leader, he is prone to melancholy for what he perceives as his many failings to his duty, but his will in unbreakable. Tall, even before his transformation into an Astartes, his face has a solemn look, lined with years of worry and prayer. His prowess at arms is formidable, only matched within the Knights of the Throne by the rivals Farulf and Waldere, having slain human and xenos champions alike. He bears two ancient swords forged on Logris thousands of years ago, one of them called Calesvol and said to be the sword borne by Saint Medraut. '''Master Ainwém: '''Master Ainwém is the Chapter's historian and lore-keeper. One of the Chapter's Chaplains before the Battle of Camlann, it was his foresight and daring that ultimately saved Logris from destruction. A beacon of faith, he is however a deeply studious man. On the Knight's crusade he has visited many Shrines and perused the artefacts and tomes within, seeking further knowledge on the Divine Nature of the God-Emperor, and that of his Saints. Gaunt faced, this belies his personal strength and endurance. Beyond that, his mind is sharp and stern steel. Though among the Knights his is the lesser skill at arms, Master Ainwém's knowledge of the Imperium's enemies makes him a challenging opponent, while his presence inspires his Brothers to greater acts of valour. He bears the Crozius Arcanum that is the sign of his office. '''Knight Kay: Kay is the Banner-bearer for the Knights of the Throne, he was a veteran of the 1st Company. a survivor from the 1st Company. Brash and acerbic, the sharpness of his tongue is a joke among many of the Knights, as is the bluntness of his manner. A broad man, he has a blocky face with noticeable stubble and a scar across his brow, usually drawn into a frown of disapproval. Heavier than most Astartes, Kay is a terrible opponent, matching strength for strength, blow for blow with vicious brutality. He bears the Banner of the Chapter, and a Thunder hammer, the same weapon he wielded as a veteran. Knight Thrand: Thrand is the natural brother of Seth, and one of the two survivors from the 3rd Company. A man of violent faith and aggressive disposition, Thrand is known for his bravado and willingness to accept any challenge, no matter how foolish. His broad, plain face is flushed showing the myriad white-lined scars he has earned over countless fights. An uncontrollable fighter, Thrand preffers to throw himself at the largest, most imposing enemies he can find, favouring large Xenos beasts or frightful mechanical abominations. In combat he wields twin ancient axes given to him by the people of Logris, supremely balanced and sharpened. Knight Seth: Seth is the natural brother of Thrand, and the other survivor from the 3rd Company. The most carefree and jocular of the Knights, his constant good cheer even in the face of the Chapter's doom is an essential part of their endurance, even if his lighthearted demeanour is not always appreciated. Seldom appreciated, as well, are the jokes he directs at Kay, at least by him. Broad as his brother, his face is covered in the lines of many years of laughter. A stalwart combatant in his own right, he follows his brother into battle, hacking and slashing at any who would attack his back. He bears a Storm shield and a graceful sword of ancient Logris craft. Knight Eadmund: Eadmund was a sergeant in the 4th Company, and its only survivor. A stern and honest man, he is called the Bulwark by his brothers for his unbending and inflexible, particularly on the matter of honour. In spite of this, Eadmund is known for his merciful disposition, offering heretics the chance to repent and save their souls, even if their lives are forfeit. Tall, heavy and severe, his large-boned face is marred by a scar to the left of his chin pulling that side of his mouth into a permanent scowl. Unshakeable in battle, he strides forward, weathering blows and striking back with simple, but powerful blows. Eadmund bears a Stormshield into battle, and one of the ancient axes taken from Logris. Knight Aelfred: Aelfred was one of the youngest and most recent additions to the 6th company, and the only Knight to be of Logrisian descent. While all the other Knights, cheerful or nay, have accepted the reality of the Chapter's doom, Aelfred refuses to do so. Among the Knights he embodies hope, believing that, one day, the Knights of the Throne will be rebuilt, and a full Chapter once more. Fair and tall, strong and lithe, he wears the traits of the people of Logris clear on his face. In battle he fights with the fervour and zeal of a fresh convert, believing that every enemy slain is a step on the path of redemption and renewal. He wields ancient weapons of Logris with the reverence of inheritance, bearing an axe and on ornate power claw. Knight Kennald: Only survivor from the 7th Company. Claws. Swift. Knight Farulf: '''One of two survivors from the 8th Company. Axe + Sword '''Knight Waldere: '''Other survivor from the 8th Company. Axe + Sword '''Knight Colten: '''Only survivor from the 9th Company. Thunder Hammer. Chapter Fleet '''Lady of Logris (Battle-Barge): The sole vessel of the Knights of Logris, and the only one which was not present at Logris during the Fall of Camlann, having been entrusted to the fleet of the Imperial Fists for the duration of the Indomitus Crusade. It was to this vessel that Master Ainwém travelled, seeking aid for Logris from the Imperial Fists and their successors. Now, the Lady of Logris travels through the Immaterium, bearing the Knights of the Throne to those worlds where the faithful are in dire need. Chapter Livery Chapter Colours The Knights of the Throne wear unpainted armour, exposing the steel-coloured metal, save where they bear their heraldry. Capes and cloaks are white, if they are worn. Chapter Heraldry Worn on the left pauldron. A field parted per pale, in white and black, with a Skull with Golden Wreath, representing the immortal nature of the Divine Emperor as he sits between Life and Death. Company Heraldry Worn on the right knee. Each Company has its own heraldry, and surviving Knights bear the colours of their company. Personal Heraldry Worn on the right pauldron and echoed on the left knee. Each of the surviving Knights bears his personal heraldry, incorporating elements from his Company as well as personal motifs. Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes Gallery Category:Goremaw Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines